Simple Mathematics,
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: Title says all


Simple Mathematics,

**AN: Just a little idea I've been thinking on, let me know what you think.  
Athena: Guess what?  
Annabeth: Hmm?  
Athena: She doesn't own Scooby Doo what-so-ever.  
Me: Do we really need to keep reliving that sad fact? – Sigh – I hope you enjoy the story….**

Shaggy sighed; he was never that good at math. To him, mathematics might have just as well been brain surgery. He looked over at his right towards the desk next to his own. There, sat Velma, one of his best friends in the entire world. She was always good at math, but then again she was always good at everything. He looked back at the board and tried to make some sense at the large equation and all the twisting lines and squiggles. It was no use; he'd never understand all this. Finally, the bell rang and Shaggy was saved from his endless torture that was high school algebra. He tried to catch up to Velma in the hallway, but an arm had snaked its way around his arm from the side. Shaggy looked over and saw Googie there, bright-eyed and perky as always.

"Hi Shaggy," She said in her girlish voice. Shaggy sighed; it was definitely WAY too early for this. Still, Googie _was _his girlfriend. He managed a smile and met Googie's bright blue eyes with his dark brown ones.  
"Hi Googie," She giggled and Shaggy tried not to show his annoyance, that is until he saw his escape. "Like, look at the time! The bells gonna ring in like, two minutes! I gotta get to History class before Mr. Reynolds has like, an explosion!" Googie pouted and Shaggy pulled free. "Like, catch you later?"  
"Fine," Googie muttered beneath her breath, arms crossed over her chest in annoyance at the simple school rule that all students be in class before the bell rung.

An hour later, Shaggy was free of History and in his favorite subject of the day, lunch.  
"Like, hey guys." He said as he sat down next to Fred and Scooby, who had been waiting patiently outside for them. "Here ya go buddy," He added as he gave Scooby his extra slice of cheese pizza from the cafeteria line.  
"Hi," Velma responded as she too arrived at the table, with a girl that looked to be about two years younger with the same features as Velma. "Hope you guys don't mind, but Madelyn wants to sit with us today."  
"It's fine, sit down Madds," Fred said to Velma's younger sister, indicating the last free seat next to Daphne. Madelyn ignored Fred and looked straight to Shaggy with eyes that couldn't possibly fit more admiration in their stare.  
"Hi Shaggy," She said dreamily before making a face that couldn't be more stiff it had tried. "Hi Googie…." Was added just as Googie came crashing down on Shaggy in an embrace. Shaggy kept in a sigh and managed not to roll his eyes.  
"Come on, Shaggykins, let's go eat over there." She said giddily as she literally dragged Shaggy over there.  
Velma kept in her own hidden sigh, but Madelyn wasn't exactly discreet with hers.

After school had finished, Shaggy had escaped Googie and was walking home when he saw Velma, carrying five books too many as usual. He rushed over to her and took the books by way of greeting.  
"Thanks, Shaggy," Velma told him as her burden was lifted. "I don't remember Steinbeck's Complete Works being that heavy when I was ten!" Shaggy laughed and she smiled. "So, are you and Googie doing well? As a perspective pair I mean." Shaggy smiled inwardly, he liked when Velma said smart things like 'perspective pair.'  
"Ok, I guess." He said, trying to sound happy though he really wasn't 'happy' in his relationship with Googie. He just couldn't find the nerve to break her heart.  
"That's good," Velma noted. They arrived at her house without another word; that is until Shaggy turned to go.  
"Shaggy," Velma called out.  
"Yea, Velms?" Shaggy asked as he turned around to face her again.  
"My books," She asked, looking down as she blushed slightly.  
"Oh, right." Shaggy said, slightly embarrassed as he handed her back her literature.

The next day, Googie had been particularly annoying as she dragged Shaggy all over the school during their break in the mornings. For once, math class was his solace as he fleetingly bid Googie ado and raced to class, arriving four minutes early.  
"Wow, you're here earlier than I am." Velma said as she swung her bright-orange back-pack over the back of her chair and sat down at her desk. Shaggy smiled sheepishly and explained the situation of the morning, relieved to see Velma giggle about it.  
"I know what you mean Shaggy, Madelyn can be the same way sometimes." Shaggy smiled and for once when math began he found it much more interesting.

When Shaggy arrived at his house, he noticed that he had been feeling… strange that day. He didn't have a temperature, and he definitely didn't feel sick, yet there was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that was almost, pleasant. He went up to his bedroom and lay on his bed, thinking this new feeling through. A thought began to cross his mind, _'What would Velma do?' _He smiled, there was that feeling again. Then, it hit him like a Frisbee had just been flung in his face from afar. The answer was Velma!  
Shaggy was shocked. No way, he couldn't be falling for his best friend! None-the-less while he's dating Googie! Scooby walked in the room at that moment and questioned why Shaggy lay wide-eyed and breathless. Scooby was shocked by the explanation given but was soon giggling.  
"What?" Shaggy thought this was hardly the moment for a good laugh.  
"Rothing," Scooby giggled, he knew Shaggy liked her; this was just the long-awaited sandwhich the gang had been waiting for.

That night Shaggy had gotten over the shock and was now formulating a master plan, involving math, the bane of all existence. It started by meeting Googie and Madelyn, then he would divide himself from their equation, but subtract a note from his pocket and add it to Googie's hand.  
"What's this?" Googie asked him.  
"Meet me after class." Was all he said before dashing off to beloved math class.

Part two, subtracting Googie from the equation.  
"Ok Shaggykins, what did you wanna tell me, you're note seemed urgent pookey-bear." Shaggy sighed.  
"Googie, like, I think we should move on." Googie's face instantly turned to rage. She dug her nails into the palms of her hand and screamed so that everyone would look that way.  
"You're never going to do better than me Norville Chastain Rogers!" She yelled before storming away. Scooby walked over and said,  
"Rouchy."  
"Like, you got it Scoob, touchy."

Now, for the final part of the master plan, adding Velma to cancel out Googie. Shaggy caught up to Velma on the walk to her house.  
"Hello Shaggy, sorry about your break-up with Googie." Shaggy smiled.  
"Like, it's cool. Do you need help with your books Velma?" She returned his smile and willingly gave him the top three or four books from her pile.  
"Thanks Shaggy," She said, "So, how come you're walking this way, you usually go in the alternative direction." Shaggy dug into his pocket and pulled out a note.  
"Here, I had to give you this, don't read it now though." He added quickly. "When you get home."  
"Ok, if you say so." Velma smiled.

Velma rushed to her room and read the note immediately,

_Though I may not be the smartest,  
or the sleuthier to say the least,  
But there is one thing I've noticed,  
Much better than any feast,  
If you wish to know it,  
You must be light on your feat._

Velma knew immediately wear to go. She grabbed her jacket, entranced by curiosity, and raced over to the track course at the school, where Shaggy was already waiting. She rushed over and was surprised when the first thing he did within range of her, was grab her and kiss her, sending chills down her spine. He broke away.  
"It was you." He told her. Velma smiled and crossed her arms, dazed by the kiss.  
"So, how did you formulate this little plan of your's?" Velma asked, smiling once she had recovered from the initial shock, holding up the small piece of paper that contained the lure that dragged her to him. He smiled back and simply said,  
"Through simple mathematics of course,"


End file.
